Mini Bones?
by Shrimps1995
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Bones adopted a daughter?What would happen if that girl's parents wanted her back?Follow Christine and her story as Bones'daughter.Her name comes from Bones'mom,but she didn't name her.Plus Booth is like a dad to Christine
1. 1 Christine's Story part 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction story for "Bones", so go easy on me! This first chapter will be Christine telling her story of how she became Bones' daughter, and then I will continue this story starting with the Pilot, and continue from there. Enjoy the story! P.S. The people in this story are real, except that I changed their last names to protect their identity, except for the celebrities, I kept their last names. And yes, there is going to be real celebs in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bones characters, or any characters in this story because they are real people with protected identities, so the only one who I own is Christine Ton.**

**Oh yeah, and Christine, and her whole family, is Vietnamese, and her mom's side is Cantonese. As for the celebs, if you don't know them, look them up on Google after I tell you their last names.**

"Hi, my name is Christine, and this is my story…"

"When I was born, I had good parents. Their names were Lisa and Sonny. They were nice and very kind, but they didn't have that much money, in fact, they could only afford to have 1 child. But we'll get into that fact later."

"You see I was born in Portland, Oregon, and I had a lot of cousins and aunts and uncles there, like my cousins Cathy and Amie Nguyen, but I also had lots of cousins and aunts and uncles in Los Angeles, California too. So every year my parents would scrap some extra money together so we can go visit my cousins and have a good time, but we rarely ever went to Disneyland."

"One year, my parents learned that my mom was pregnant again, and I was only 2. My parents couldn't bear to get an abortion, because they said that it would be like murdering their own child! So they asked all of my aunts and uncles to please raise me, but none of them could afford it right now either. So, they made the decision to put me up for adoption. They chose to put me up for adoption and not the baby because they wanted more time with their child, if given the choice, and my little sibling would stay with them 3 years longer than me because I'd be in college."

"Like I said, they weren't cruel, so they promised to take care of me until the baby was born. A few days before my 3rd birthday, we drove to California. When we arrived at my cousin Winnie's house, it was the day before my birthday, and my mom was also about 6 months along. My parents made reservations at a restaurant for my party, which was going to be small, very small. At the party, my parents left me alone for a moment to go dance, and I ran."

"I may had only been 3, but I was pretty smart, if I could say so myself. I knew what my parents were planning on doing, and I was scared so I ran. I didn't know where I was going, only that I wasn't going to be able to stay with my parents anyways, so why did it matter?"

"As I ran through the streets, I saw a lady, one who looked nice. So I went up to her and tugged on her dress. She looked down at me with surprise written on her face. 'Why hello there!' she said, crouching down to match my height. 'Who might you be?'

'My name is Christine, pwease to meet you.' I replied. 'What's your name?'

'Uh… my name is Julie.' She stammered back, surprised that I could speak so well for being as young as I was.

'That's a pretty name.' I commented.

That brought a smile to her face. 'Thank you, I've always liked it.'

'You're welcome.' I say, smiling back at her.

'Where are your parents darling? You shouldn't be walking around here all alone.' Julie says, concerned.

I shrugged, 'I don't know,' I said, 'at a restrant somewhere.'

'Restrant? Oh, you mean restaurant.' She says.

'That's what I said restrant.' I mutter, frowning, 'It's not my fauwt that my 2-year-owd body can't keep up with my who-knows-how-smart brain. I'm not bragging, I just wike to stat the facts, and it's a fact that I'm smarter than most 2-year-owds.'

Julie couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. It was just hilarious to see a little girl act like she was 16! 'I'm sorry, forgive me darling, I just couldn't help it.' She said, holding her stomach and wiping her eyes from the tears that had leaked out with a huge smile on her face."

I couldn't help but smile back, she looked so kind and happy with that sparkle in her eyes, not to mention pretty too. Plus I just love her slight British accent. 'It's okay.' I say.

'Thank you dear. Now can you tell me your last name? I must find your parents.' Julie says, giving me another smile."

"I hesitate, I knew that if she knew my last name, she wouldn't be just a kind stranger to me anymore, she'd be a person who could look me up and find me anywhere, and could possibly harm the people I know. Told you I was a smart kid. Then again, as I looked at Julie smiling at me, I couldn't help but feel the urge to trust her, and later on I will know never to doubt my gut, unless knowledge over weighs it by far.

But right now I didn't know that. _'What to do? What to do?'_ I thought. All the while Julie waited patiently for me to answer her, still smiling.

Finally, I came to a conclusion. I open my mouth to answer her question…"

**So whatcha think? Should I continue?**


	2. 2 Christine's Story part 2

**Hey everyone, you guys know how I said that all these people are real people with fake last names? Well I wanted you guys to know that I might also make up a couple of characters as I go on, I'll tell you who the fake people are though. Okay, enjoy the new chapter!**

_Previously on "Mini Bones?"-"Bones":_

_Now can you tell me your last name? I must find your parents.' Julie __says, giving me another smile."_

_ "I hesitate, I knew that if she knew my last name, she wouldn't be just a kind stranger to me anymore, she'd be a person who could look me up and find me anywhere, and could possibly harm the people I know. Told you I was a smart kid. Then again, as I looked at Julie smiling at me, I couldn't help but feel the urge to trust her, and later on I will know never to doubt my gut, unless kn__owledge over weighs it by far. _

_But right now I didn't know that. 'What to do? What to do?' I thought. All the while Julie waited patiently for m__e to answer her, still smiling._

_Finally, I came to a conclusion. I open my mouth to__ answer her question…"_

"'Onwy if you tell me your wast name first.' I replied, firmly crossing my arms as if to say that I would not take no for an answer.

Julie just laughed and agreed. 'My last name is Wells.'

'Cool.' I replied.

'Now dear, I believe we had a deal, what is _**your**_ last name?' Julie asked once again.

'Ton, and that makes my fuww name Christine Tuyet Ton.' I replied.

'Oh, how do you pronouns your middle name?' Julie asked curious.

'Wike the number 2 and eat wike 'I want to eat.'' I say.

'Two-eat.' Julie tried to say.

'Kinda, try saying it faster.' I suggested.

'Tuyet.' Julie says, saying it almost perfectly, but it wasn't her fault she wasn't Vietnamese.

'Cwose enough.' I say, smiling.

'_**My**_ full name is Julie Elizabeth Wells.' she told me.

'Wow, your name is pretty.' I said.

'You know, you need to stop giving me compliments, you're gonna make me blush!' Julie joked, smiling."

"I just laughed."

"'Alright, now we must go to the police station to let them know that if your parents come to the station and ask for a girl with your description that I have you.' Julie says, standing up and taking my hand."

"'Does that mean that I can stay with you for a whiwe?' I ask her, with a pout and puppy eyes. I knew adults couldn't resist the pout and puppy eyes. Sure, maybe the pout of puppy eyes alone, but not combined, unless they were heartless."

"Julie obviously wasn't and if I had any doubts of that, they were gone the second she looked down at me and smiled, 'Of course.' She said, 'If you want, that is.'

"I nodded excitedly. If I had to go back to my parents and get put up for adoption, I might as well use that time to try and convince this nice lady to adopt me."

"She smiled and led me to a black stretch limo across the street, where she had been headed before I had stopped her."

"'What's that big car cawwed?' I asked her innocently looking up at her as we got closer to it.

'That, is called a limo.' She replied, glancing down and smiling at me as she saw me tuck that info in my head.

'Why do you own such a big car?' I asked her, 'My parents can barewy afford a van.'

'That's because I'm an actress.' She responded."

"We continue our short journey to the limo."

"'Doesn't that mean you're in movies and stuff?' I ask.

'Yes.' Julie says smiling."

"We arrived at the limo's side door, and I took a step forward to open the door. However, Julie didn't let go of my hand, so I looked up at her, questioning her with my eyes. She simply smiled and turned her head to look at a man who was coming up to us."

"'Mrs. Wells.'" The short old Asian man said, greeting Julie with a nod and opening the door for us. 'And who is this little dear?' he asked, glancing down at me with curious brown eyes, much like mine, I suppose.'"

"'Hello Mr. Bach,'" Julie replied, with a smile as she ushered me into the limo. 'This is Christine, she seems to have gotten lost from her parents. So could you be so kind as to drop us of at the police station, so I can tell them about her?' Julie continues as she climbed into the limo next to me."

"'Of course Mrs. Wells.' Mr. Bach replied as he closed the door and got into the driver seat. I could feel Julie's and Mr. Bach's eyes on me as I took all the details of the limo in with my curious eyes."

"Mr. Bach suddenly asked me in Vietnamese if I understood Vietnamese. I answered in Vietnamese with a yes. He chuckled and said it felt good to finally meet a child who grew up in America but understood their native language. I simply replied with a smile and agreed with him that it was important to remember your native language."

"'Excuse me, but what are you to saying?' Julie said obviously not liking being kept out of the loop. I smiled at her and told her what we were discussing. 'Oh.' She said."

"'I smiled and looked of the window and looked at the passing scenery as the limo made its way to the police station…"

**So??? Whatcha think? Oh yeah, and Mr. Bach is a fake character, but I do a man name Mr. Bach, but he doesn't fit the description of a short old man, though he is Asian. Oh, and Julie Wells is based on Julie Andrews.  
**


	3. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, and I realized that the guidelines said I can't put real celebs, so I think I might have to stop writing this story. OR, there's always the option that I change the Actors and Actresses last names as well and tell you who they're based on. BUT, if you guys rather I stop the whole story, then I will. Tell me what you guys think by reviewing!**


	4. 3 Officer Mark S Andrews

**Okay guys, I've decided to continue this story, but keep in mind, I suck at updating :D. If you guys don't want to keep reading, that's fine, if you guys DO want to, you ROCK! XD Okay, here's the next chapter! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention before but this story that going on right now is set in 1998.**

__________________________________________________________________________________

"We soon arrived at the police station, much to my disappointment. I was having a wonderful time with Julie, as we shared stories and details about us and our lives."

"'Well, here we are darling.' Julie said, looking out one of the darken windows of the limo at the police station. She took my hand in hers as Mr. Bach opened the limo door for us. She made a move to step out, but I refused to budge."

"'Come darling, there's nothing to be frightened of.' Julie said softly, squeezing my small hand gently, just enough to reassure me she wouldn't let anyone harm me."

"I smiled at her nervously, and I let her lead me away from the safety of the limo towards an unknown territory..."

"As we stepped through the front door of the police station, a bell chimed, which wasn't that uncommon, since a lot of businesses put bells on their doors to alerts them of costumers-or civilians in this case- coming in. What unnerved me was the way everyone glanced up at the same time, than looked back down at what they had been doing almost immediately, only to shoot their heads up once more to stare at us. Obviously, they were not expecting for the famous, law-abiding Julie Wells to show up at their station, with a young Asian child holding onto her hand."

"Their stares made me nervous, so I tugged gently on Julie's hand to get her attention. It worked, because she looked down curiously at me. I held up my arms, for the international sign (at least for children) of 'I want to be picked up'."

"She smiled and picked me up, placing me gently on her hip. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she started making her way to the front desk."

"'Uh, excuse me?' Julie asked, as we stepped in front of the desk, 'May I talk to Officer Andrews please?'"

"'Well. um, s-sure, I'll go, uh, get him.' stammered the lady from behind the desk, and she scurried away."

"I looked over at Julie, and her expression told me that she was amused at the lady's odd behavior."

"'Juwie, why was that wady acting so odd?', I asked innocently. It was the first time I had spoken since we had gotten out of the car."

"She smiled at me and said the basic idea of something that someone else would also say to me later on in life, someone very important to me, 'Some people think that famous people should be treated like royalty, just because they are on Tv, and lots of people have seen them and know about them.'"

"'Do you think that?'"

"Julie chuckled and patted my head affectionately with her right hand, since I was on her left hip. 'No, I like being appreciated, but only to a certain extent. It is the police, and the firefighters that deserve that attention'."

"There was pause, and than she seemed to realize that I might not have understood what she just said, so she stuttered out, 'uh...I mean, well-'."

"'I understood what you were saying,' I said before she could finish, 'wike I said, I'm smarter than most two-year-owds'."

"Julie let our a burst of laughter and it rang throughout the station, causing everyone to again pause their work to see what was causing her so much joy. Julie and I didn't even noticed the staring crowd this time, as I started giggling as well."

"'Well well well, what's going on here?' asked a male voice."

"We both looked up and saw a man standing in front of us. IT was only than that we noticed the crowd of people at their desks behind him staring at us again. I ignored them this time, and instead concentrated on the man in front of me."

"He looked amused, and his green eyes seemed to flash as I looked him straight in the eye. His amused look now had an added touch of curiosity."

"I broke our staring contest and continued to examine him; he had brown hair, cut short and gelled **(AN: like Booth's but forward instead of up)**; he tall, and had a slight stubble. He was also well muscled, but subtly so **(AN: meaning less than Booth XD)**, and he was pretty skinny. Even his face was pretty lean, making it so that when he smiled, his cheeks didn't look pinchable, even though they were clearly there **(AN: His FACE cheeks! Gosh, get your mind out of the gutter! XD)**."

"He looked to be in his late 30's. I skimmed past his uniform, noting that his name tag said 'Officer M. Andrews', and I saw his watch. It was silver, and looked a little banged up; it obviously wasn't an expensive watch, but looked reliable, something that could be trusted not to break or fall off while chasing down criminals. It told me a lot about the man himself as well."

"It told me he wasn't rich, but had enough to take care of himself, (or just didn't like to spend his money) and that he liked to be the one chasing after the bad guys, or enjoyed whatever part of his job that got those scratches on his watch, and the scruff marks on his black leather shoes."

"Finally, I raised my head again, and looked him in the eyes again, only to see that the amusement was but a speck now, and that the curiosity had grown."

"'Hello Mark, this is Christine.' Julie said, finally speaking after what had seemed like hours, when in fact it had been merely minutes; maybe even seconds."

"Mark flash me a grin, 'Hey there kiddo'."

"I frowned slightly, a barely noticeable turn if the lips, I'm sure, but Mark zeroed in on it. I could tell how his eyes flickered from the corner of my lips, back to my eyes, as if searching for an answer in them, and how his grin seemed to freeze a bit."

"I was frowning because of the fact that he had just spoken to me as if I was unintelligent, as if I couldn't think. '_But, that again_, 'I thought, _'he probably acting like this because he thinks I'm like other two-year-olds, who, logically, aren't very intelligent yet. Maybe I can let him off the hook this time_'."

"'Pwease to meet you Officer Andrews.' I replied, gracing the man with a small smile, to tell him that whatever he had done wrong before was now forgiven."

"He looked a little confused, and a bit surprised as well, but he seemed to push it away, and his grin grew larger as I offered him the small smile. He than turned to Julie, 'What's this little visit about Julie?'"

"I glanced at Julie, and noticed she was hesitating, but she finally seemed to gain whatever she needed to speak up. 'Can we discuss this in your office?"

"'Oh uh, alright.' replied Officer Andrews, who was slightly taken by surprise by the request. He turned and motioned for Julie to follow him."

"As we walked down the corridors, I could still feel the stares of everyone. Instead of ignoring them, I turned toward the people and flashed them a grin, much like the officer had done. Some of the people who were looking at us awed, and some hid smiles. I turned back toward Julie, and saw that she was grinning as well. However, I could tell the smile was just for me and the Officer, by the way she kept glancing back and forth between us."

"I looked over at the officer, and saw that he too was grinning. Both their grins were obviously one of amusement."

"We soon reached a door that said, 'Officer Mark S. Andrews'. The officer opened the door and we all entered. As the officer closed the door, Julie and I sat down on one of the two chairs in front of his desk. I was squirming a bit to get comfy on Julie's lap, when I saw Mark moving to sit behind his desk. He looked very tall from where I was sitting."

"I felt Julie hug me from behind, putting her arms around my waist, and her hands, folded up, in my lap. I put my hands on top of hers, and I felt her place her chin on top of my head. Officer Andrews was not sitting at his desk, grinning at us again. He seemed to do that a lot."

"'Now, what can I help you guys with Julie?' he asked, leaning back in his chair, the smile still present on his lips."

"Well...as you know, this is little Christine...and she's seems to have lost her parents.' Julie replied carefully. As she spoke, I could feel her voice vibrating from behind me, and her arms seemed to tighten their grip hold on me just a little as she finished."

"Officer Andrews sat up immediately at hearing those words. 'Lost?! What do you mean?! Who are her parents?! How are you involved in this Julie?! How long has she been lost?!' he rambled, clearly alarmed."

"'Calm down Mark. I don't have all the answers to your questions, but I'll try to answer them to the best of my abilities. Well...' Julie told her side of how she found me, and I could tell that the officer was hanging on to every word. Most of the time, he maintained eye contact with Julie, but at certain point in the story, he would look at me and study me intently. I would stare back at him just as intently. Sometimes, I saw the corners of his mouth twitching, and than he would look at Julie again."

"'...and, well, that's about it... did I leave anything out Christine sweetheart?' asked Julie, turning me in her lap slightly so I could see her."

"'Uh, Julie, I really don't think a two-year-old's gonna'-, Mark hesitantly started to say."

"'Weww...what about the middwe names?' was my innocent reply. I turned to Mark, who was staring at me in amazement 'Sorry I interrupted you.'"

"Uh...that, that's okay...'stammered the officer."

"Oh…well Mark doesn't really NEED to know about the middle names part, but thank you darling, I had forgotten.' Julie said, flashing me another grin."

"'You're wewcome.' was the happy reply, as well as a quick hug."

"When I looked up, Mark looked surprised, pleased, and worried all at the same time. 'Julie, do you think I can talk to you alone for a sec?'"

"Julie looked a bit surprised and maybe a little worried herself. Finally, she spoke hesitantly,' Sure...Christine dear, do you think you could possibly go wait in the hall for a bit?'"

"I was a bit surprised myself, and also suspicious and curious, but did what was asked of me. I nodded and skipped/walked out of the room, and took a seat just outside the door..."

________________________________________________________________________________

**Well? Did you like it? Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! (Even if they aren't nice...seriously?)**


End file.
